


Fall

by Diglossia



Series: 20_in_09 [4]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trust exercise brings up a terrible memory for Timo. A 20 in 09 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

"Alright, now lean back and you're just gonna fall into your partner. Just let go and _fall_."

"Fuck _no_," Timo said, folding his arms over his chest.

Jan snickered from halfway across the gym. Timo smiled despite himself. Aislinn huffed and flipped her hair.

"I don't weigh that much, asshole," she hissed.

"Yeah, you do, heifer," one of the other girls, Petra, said, her friends giggling next to her.

Aislinn glared at the gaggle of flakes. The teacher snapped a sharp command to the group of partners. The students groaned and grumbled as they lined up. Timo looked down the line to see Jan's eyes bugging out at the huge wrestler standing in front of him and did not feel quite so bad about having Aislinn as a partner. She definitely weighed more than him but Timo at least had a chance of supporting her.

"I'm going to count to five, then blow the whistle. When I do, I want the front group to fall back. Your partners will catch you."

"What if they don't?" one girl asked, "Like, what if he lets me, um, fall all the way?"

The teacher, to his credit, only rolled his eyes halfway.

"It's called a trust fall for a reason," someone muttered.

"I know, but what if-"

"Alright, on the count of five. Five, four, three, two, one."

The whistle blew and Aislinn leaned back. Timo braced himself. He held his arms forward, planning to catch her shoulder blades before she went too far but then she was falling and it wasn't Aislinn anymore, it was:

David falling into the icy lake, his head dipping below the surface. Timo kneeling on the ice, his hands in the freezing water as he searched for his best friend. David gone, completely gone underneath all that water.

Davii, please, oh God, Davii, where are you? He had cried.

Ice everywhere, wet, melting ice seeping through Timo's pants and shoes. David still gone. _David gone._

Finally, Davii's blonde hair, almost white in the black water. Timo pulling David out, hugging David as he shook violently against him. David's teeth chattering hard.

David had clutched his back, the cold water soaking Timo's back but Timo hadn't cared. He had carried David all the way back to the cabin where David's mother had helped him put David in the shower.

David wrapped in thick blankets, a cup of steaming tea in his hands. David, sweet David, kissing his cheek and murmuring an embarrassed thanks.

They had kissed for the first time that day, Timo's fear and worry overtaking his inhibition as he wrapped David into him until they were held tight against each other. Timo's hands fluttering across David's back and arms, wanting to touch all of him and make certain he was safe. Timo whispering to David that he couldn't swim, that he'd been so worried when David had gone under because he just couldn't go after him because then they would both disappear. David laughing softly and laying a sweet kiss to Timo's fast-moving lips.

They landed in a sprawl on the gym floor, Timo shaking. Aislinn stood up angrily, sweeping the dust and dirt from her shorts. She yelled at Timo but he couldn't hear her; his heart was pounding too loudly. Jan was by his side suddenly, shaking him, asking Timo if he was okay. Timo blinked and shook his head.

He stood up. Jan was still at his side, frowning up at him.

"What was that about?" the blonde asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'll tell you later," Timo muttered, getting back in line.

David was on his mind the rest of the day.


End file.
